Snowed In
by zainie
Summary: What Bea expected to be a fun weekend in the mountain with friends, turned out to be a very cold 4 days trapped in a cabin. With Nathaniel as her only companion, read as they struggle to survive in a single room cabin.
1. Arrival

"What's the cabin number again?" Nathaniel questioned to the eager girl beside him.

Bea sorted quickly through the papers on the floor of the moving car.

"It says number 22 on the paper." Bea started gathering her stuff into her bag again since they'd be stopping soon. She hated messes.

They both had been looking forward to this trip for months. Bea was so excited when winter break started. She'd already packed two weeks in advance. Iris, Rosa and Bea were staying in one cabin. Nathaniel, Leigh and Lysander in another just down the road.

The car soon stopped in front of a small cabin. The roof was coated in a thick layer of snow, as well as everything around it. Behind the tiny building was a large frozen lake.

 _That must be fun in the summer._ Bea thought while looking over the icy water. Even though she was still sitting in the car, she could feel the cool, icy air from outside.

Bea looked over to Nathaniel to see him looking for the key to the cabin inside his backpack. He quickly pulled out a yellow envelope with the key inside. They both looked out the windshield, not wanting to leave the warmth of the car.

With a loud sigh Nathaniel opened his door, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Even though the door was only open for a second, Bea already felt freezing.

 _This is going to be a long weekend._

She gave herself a little pep talk and then promptly headed out into the cold.

With her bag and papers in hand she fast walked to the wooden steps that lead up to the porch. Nearly slipping on the first icy step she met with Nathaniel, who was trying to get the key into the lock.

After a few second and a bit of jiggling, the doorknob turned, letting the door swing open with a very audible creaking. Bea and Nathaniel both proceded into the cabin closing the door shut behind them.

When they were done warming themselves up they thought to look around where they would be staying for a few days.

The first floor was basically one big room. On the left wall was a large fireplace, with a TV mounted on the wall above it. Sitting in front of that was a moderate sized, two-seater couch. With a wooden rocking chair next it it.

On the wall to the right was the kitchen. It was very small and look like only two people could work there at a time. Next to the kitchen, but more near the back wall was a tiny, four chair table. The door next to the table was the bathroom, and across from that were the stairs to the second floor.

"Let's put our packs down and go get the rest of our stuff." Nathaniel said, breaking the silence.

"Ok, sure." Bea agreed.

As they headed back out into the cold, Bea started to think. _I talk to Nathaniel everyday, so why is now any different? Why is it so awkward now?_

Bea reached into the car trunk for her duffle bag. "So, uh, do you know what cabin you and the boys are staying at?" Bea questioned, desperate to make conversation.

"Cabin 23. It's a bit of a walk from here though." They finished the rest of their unpacking in silence.

There wasn't much else to do now since no one was here yet. Nathaniel had lit up the fireplace and was reading a book. Bea was trying to get reception to call Iris and see when they'd be getting here.

"H-hey, do you want to have lunch now?" Bea asked with a shaky voice. _What the hell is wrong with me? I've asked Nathaniel to lunch a hundred times._

"Sure, I brought sandwich stuff in the cooler, want to have that?" Nathaniel put his book down and headed towards the kitchen.

Even with just two people in the kitchen, Bea found herself brushing elbows with a certain blonde boy quite a bit. She could barely focus on make her sandwich and almost put on peanut butter instead of mayonnaise.

While struggling to reach for a plate she felt someone come up behind her. Her heart skipped a beat. Butterflies filled not only her stomach, but her whole body. She felt the warmth from Nathaniels chest on her back.

"Let me get that for you." Nathaniel reached one arm past her head and got two plates from the cabinet. Her heart was beating so hard she could almost feel it in her mouth.

It might of just been her imagination, but Bea could swear that, just for a second, Nathaniel lingered for a moment.

Although there was a bit of one-sided awkwardness in the kitchen, Bea felt a bit more relaxed at the table.

While cleaning up lunch, Nathaniel found a trailbook under the sink.

"Hey, take a look at this." Nathaniel showed Bea the book.

Most of the trails weren't accessible during the winter, but there was a nearby one that seemed pretty tame.

"How about we go on this one? It goes up a hill, and when you get to the top there's this really big rock." Nathaniel seemed eager. Which was odd, Bea never expected him to be this excited over a little hike. Something was up.

"I'm up for it, seems like fun. I'm just worried that we'll be cold."

"We won't be out long, and you might be able to get reception at the top." Nathaniel stated. He did have a point. And that sealed the deal for her.

Bea was right. It was cold. Almost unbearably cold. But seeing Nathaniel this happy about a little hike was enough to make her completely forget.

He was a few steps ahead of her, but that just gave Bea some time to think.

 _What made him so excited about this hike? I know we've been cooped up in that cabin for a couple hours, but did he really want to leave so badly? And since when di-_

"Look! I can see the rock! Let's hurry up!" Nathaniel practically shouted.

 _He was right, that was a damn big rock. If I wasn't wearing my glasses, I would of thought that it was just two SUV's stacked on top of eachother._

Trees surrounded the huge rock, and many of them had multiple carvings in them. Bea walked up to one of the trees to read the carvings. There were a lot of initials with hearts around them. Actually the whole tree was covered in them.

Looking to another tree to see if it was the same, Bea found that nearly every tree was just couple's initials. There wasn't even any vulgar drawing or words.

"Did you see this? All the trees have hearts and couple's initials on them." Bea stated to Nathaniel.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. Weird." Nathaniel quickly looked away. A little too quickly for Beas' taste. Just as she was about to say something…

 _Beep. Beep._

Bea reached into her back pocket for her phone. 5 messages came in all at once.

 _ **Iris:**_ _we're on our way. rosas bags almost couldnt fit XD_

 _ **Rosa:**_ _r u at the cabin already? i was told you rode w/ nath ;)_

 _ **Iris:**_ _at a gas station now and at the base of the mountain. i was told it was gonna start to snow a lot tonight, i'll bring extra jackets_

 _ **Iris:**_ _the mountain got closed off D: we're heading back. i think we're cancelling the trip_

 _ **Iris:**_ _just talked to the ranger guy. dont try to drive off the mountain tonight, too much snow. he said it'll be safe in the morning. im sorry bea :'(_

 _Alone on the mountain. Over night. With Nathaniel. In one cabin. Holy crap._


	2. Bitterflies again

**Wassup, author speaking. This chap is gonna be told in bea's pov bc i say so (but really i just think its easier to write fluff that way ;D)**

The walk back to the cabin was far worse than the walk to the rock. For one, there was nothing to look forward to anymore, it was just a cold walk back. For two, our whole trip was now cancelled. All that planning and saving money was all for nothing.

On our way down the hill is when the snow started to really come down. Hard.

Finally back at the cabin we both rushed to the fireplace. I was too cold to realize that Nathaniel and I were very, _very_ close to eachother. By the time I did realize, Nathaniel had already gotten up.

"What are we going to do now?" Nathaniel questioned.

I had thought the same thing. What _was_ I going to do. It had just hit me that I was currently stranded in the mountains with a teenage boy. A very _cute_ one at that.

"Maybe we should try and leave now, before it gets too bad." It sounded like an okay idea in my head. But now I just felt stupid.

"I would agree to that, but I don't think we'll be able to leave anytime soon." Nathaniel said, staring out the window.

I got up from near the fireplace to look out the window with Nathaniel. Just the small walk across the living room was enough to make me cold again.

Looking out the now frosty window, we saw almost 6" inches of snow that wasn't there 10 minutes ago.

Now the real fear started to come in. Forget about being worried about being alone with Nathaniel, this snow is what _really_ scared me.

"Oh my god. Nath, what do we do." I started to worry.

"O-oh, umm well… I-I don't think we should panic." Nath blurted out.

I looked up to Nathaniel to see him blushing bright red. While in a panic, I seemed to have latched onto his arm.

I let go immediately. There were so many butterflies in my stomach, it felt like I was going to puke.

But honestly, I didn't want to let go. I only did it because it seemed to be the right thing to do, I guess.

But was it? What if Nathaniel liked me holding onto his arm? I know I liked it. But maybe he was blushing because he didn't know what to do. If it were me, and a guy I didn't like started touching me, I definitely wouldn't know what to do.

Now I'm just confusing myself.

"H-hey, how about we try to get this radio working." Nathaniel stated, pulling me out of my thought.

He was standing in the kitchen, holding up a small radio that looked like it was 10 years old. I had seen it earlier and thought maybe Iris, Rosa and I could have a dance party. Looks like that won't be happening anytime soon.

I walked up to Nath, watching him try and get the radio turned on. He was pressing all sorts of buttons and flicking switches, but nothing seemed to be working.

I reached in between his fidgeting hands to grab the radio. As I pulled away our hands lightly brushed each others. _Butterflies again._

It was such a small interaction that he probably didn't even notice it. But I didn't dare try to look up to him, because I already know I was blushing like mad.

Pushing that little interaction to the back of my mind, I turn the radio around to it's battery compartment. Popping it open, we find that there are no batteries inside.

I look up to Nathaniel to see him staring at his feet. A light pink blush painted across his cheeks.

"Heh heh, Well, I-I feel really stupid now." He was rubbing the back of his neck. A little quirk I seemed to notice he does whenever he feels embarrassed. _Butterflies again_. This is getting out of control.

"Umm, do you know where any batteries would be?" Stupid question. Of course he wouldn't know where any are. We've only been here an hour. Why do I keep saying stupid things.

"I'll look in the kitchen, and you can look in that closet, 'kay?" He ended that sentence with a smile. And not just a 'yes-of-course-mr-farazie' smile, but a real, genuine, heart warming kinda smile. _Butterflies… again._

"S-sure." I stuttered. Embarrassed by my obvious inability to speak, I walked straight to the closet. I can't believe this. What's wrong with me! I've known Nath for almost a year now and I've always been able to talk to him just fine!

But then again, we've never been stuck on mountain together before.

Searching through the closet all I've been able to find is some extra blankets and canned food. I find a small step stool that I pull out so I can look on the top shelf.

Blech. Dusty.

Pushing aside some sweaters and snow boots I find a couple of boxes. Most are filled with candles and first-aid supplies, I reach to the very back to find a box a bit bigger than the rest.

I pull it out, not to find batteries, but something much, _much_ better.


End file.
